


You Are Perfect, And You Are Mine

by Pa_tr0_clus



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, Other, Pet Names, Suicidal Thoughts, venom is hungry and still not fed by the end of this oh god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pa_tr0_clus/pseuds/Pa_tr0_clus
Summary: Eddie has been so stressed and sad lately that Venom takes it upon themself to cheer him up and let him know all the things that make him perfect





	You Are Perfect, And You Are Mine

**_Eddie?_ **

Eddie sighed in irritation and ignored them. Ever since he got his job back after the whole Carlton-Drake-Life-Foundation debacle he had been trying to work extra hard to prove his worth. So maybe all the sleepless nights and skipped meals to finish up whatever report he was working on was not the best for his health, but hey, it's not as if Venom would ever let him die anyway, no matter what his opinion on that situation was. He tried to clear his head of all thoughts except those about the business scandal he was trying to write about. Everything was FINE.

__

**_Hungry Eddie. Hungry!_**

Eddie's face scrunched like he was sucking on a lemon and clenched his fists for a moment, trying to will himself to not attempt to punch the gooball in their slimy face for interrupting his work. If he didn't finish this then he could get fired, and then he'd have no money, and then he'd lose his shitty apartment, and THEN he'd end up living on the streets with no way to feed the stupid chocoholic living between his bones. How the fuck did his life end up here? 

_**We haven't eaten all day Eddie. Hungry!  Eddie! Eddie! Eddie!!** _

"Jesus fuckin Christ shut it! Parasite." Eddie hissed angryily, finally snapping. He threw down his pen and leant back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

 ** _We are not a parasite, Eddie! Why are you being so mean?_**

Eddie felt a flash of hurt from Venom and immediately felt his anger melt away. How unreasonable did he have to have been to offend the space alien who literally enjoyed biting the heads off of people? Venom just didn't understand what it was like to have responsibilities. "Everything is going to shit, V, and you're distracting me while I'm trying to fix it... "

**_Doesn't mean you have to be cruel. We are hurt, Eddie._** Venom seemed genuinely upset, but with an underlying curiousness as to why Eddie was so on edge. 

"I'm sorry V, I'm just freaking out over work, okay? Didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Eddie sighed deeply and buried his face in his hands. He fell so suddenly it was akin to a puppet getting its strings cut. Venom was starting to feel deeply worried about his Eddie, he clearly needed comfort and Venom wasn't too sure that he was good at that yet. 

**_We forgive you. Can we eat now? We've been good, we deserve some bad people heads, don't we Eddie?_** Venom was attempting to project a smile to Eddie and cheer him up, but also they were still really fucking hungry. 

Eddie cringed hard. "No! No bad people heads, okay? I can never get the taste out of my mouth afterwards, it's disgusting." He finally removed his face from his hands and slapped them down onto his legs, relaxing his position slightly, but the symbiote could still feel ripples of self-loathing and stress coursing through Eddie's system. 

**_Oh I know what always gets a reaction out of you..._** Venom thought with what would be a small grin if he currently had a corporeal face. 

**_Pussy._ **

"Hey! Shut it! I'm having a really bad day, okay? Could ya lay off for once?" Eddie sulked.  
_More like a really bad year- or life._ He thought to himself, forgetting that Venom could sense what he was feeling. 

**_What is wrong, Eddie? We want to help! We can help make you feel better!_ **

Eddie shifted in his seat a bit, getting more comfortable. He felt touched that Venom cared enough to try and make him feel better, even though they probably didn't understand human emotions and just wanted Eddie to be happy enough to treat him to some (meaning copious amounts of) chocolate. "I don't think you can help. I just suck, okay? You said it yourself: I'm a loser, a pussy. No fuckin wonder I lost my job and live in this shithole."

**_But Eddie is good! Eddie has talent!_ **

"Yeah, whatever, V," He insisted. 

**_We love Eddie. Our Eddie is beautiful._ **

"Whatever." He'd be lying if he said that the word 'our' didn't make his heart stutter a bit. 

Venom suddenly had an idea to let Eddie know just how precious he was to them. **_We will show Eddie, we will show Eddie how beautiful he is._**

Thin black tendrils snaked down his arms and coiled themselves around Eddie's fingers, squeezing gently.

"W- What're you- " he spluttered in shock, starting a bit but not pulling his hands away. 

**_We love Eddie. Our hands are perfect. Lovely, lovely, hands, perfect for holding._ **

Venom's tentacles spread and caressed Eddie's arms, causing a sensation that he found relaxing with a hint of something else: something happy and warm and fluttery. They felt... strange. Oddly weird and slimy but dry at the same time, leaving nothing behind Eddie's skin burning with embarrassment at how comforting he found the whole situation. 

_**Pretty arms, strong, perfect for catching bad men to eat.**_ Venom continued, encouraged by Eddie's happiness seeping through into his consciousness. Eddie chuckled quietly at the fact that everything linked back to Venom wanting to eat bad guys,  and slightly squeezed the tentacles that were tangled around his hands, trying to convey his appreciation. 

Venom was filled with pride at the fact that he was actually succeeding in cheering up Eddie. He barely knew a thing about humans, but Eddie was different. They are one; they are Venom. They coiled their inky blackness over Eddie's shoulders, which tensed slightly under their touch, and over his neck. A beautiful expanse of skin practically asking to be mapped by the symbiote's tendrils. 

_**We have a lovely neck, Eddie. Wonderful, beautiful neck.** _

Eddie was quiet, sighing contentedly every now and again, while he instinctively cocked his head to the side to allow Venom more access to his skin. His body was always running hot these days, what with the symbiote living inside him and changing up all his systems, but he was starting to feel sweaty and uncomfortable in his clothes. All the attention was making his face flush a deep red. 

Venom was feeling a swirl of his own excitement and happiness mixed in with Eddie's, only making them want to continue, and faster.  They withdrew the tentacles from his neck and hastily crawled them down Eddie's chest and onto his stomach, twisting around his body into a sort of pseudo-hug. They sent Eddie a flash of their affection, and felt overjoyed when he returned it. 

**_Soft, squishy stomach, perfect for us to curl up in. We love it dearly, Eddie._ **

"Really?" Eddie sounded slightly breathless. "I always hated it, always meant to get back to exercise." He was calmly rubbing his fingers over the thin tendrils, surprised at his lack of disgust over essentially holding hands with his symbiote. He really, _really_ , didn't hate this. 

The symbiote travelled further down their shared body, over his hips and wrapped themselves around Eddie's thighs, encasing them in warmth. 

"Ah- careful where you're going there, V," Eddie said breathily, scared of how his body might react to Venom's advances. 

**_Gorgeous legs, big, strong, long legs._ **

Venom stilled his movement and sunk into Eddie's skin slightly, just enough to satiate his craving to be back inside of the human he considered home. Eddie seemed content with their feelings, so Venom considered it safe to fully let his emotions take over and share them with the man who made him fall in love with humanity. They manifested their head and stretched over to look Eddie in his eyes, their own milky white eyes staring at him fondly. 

**And this... this we love most of all, Eddie. This is our favourite part of all...**

Tiny tentacles slid up and cupped Eddie's face. He'd been quiet for a while, numbly taking in all the sensations that were just light and loving enough to almost overload his senses. His eyes quickly flickered down to the symbiote’s lips and back up, reminded of the kiss they shared in the woods. Anne had said that it was Venom’s idea, and these days Eddie found himself wishing more and more that she was indeed telling the truth. 

Venom was momentarily startled by Eddie’s thoughts. Eddie wanted to kiss them? Eddie wanted to kiss _them_ , without Anne being inside? Venom liked that idea very much. 

**We love you, Eddie.**

He broke out into a wide grin, and chuckled softly. “I love you too, dear.” Eddie mirrored Venom by cupping their head with both of his hands. 

**Dear?** Venom said, intrigued. 

“Y-yeah, if that- that’s okay?” He not-so-subtly averted his gaze, painfully aware that Venom was still inside his head despite being able to look him in the eyes. Venom picked up on Eddie’s embarrassment and melted slightly. 

**Cute.** they mused to them self, and cocked their head in an endearing way. 

“Thought I was a pussy?” He joked in return, feeling flustered, but hesitantly leaning in nevertheless

 **That too.** The symbiote closed their mouth over the shark-like teeth and leaned in to press the seam of their mouth to Eddie’s lips, purring contentedly when they moved and kissed at his face. 

Eddie pulled back and laughed, glowing with joy. “As much as I appreciate the sentiment, you not having lips isn’t exactly making this easy.”

 **Would you prefer how it happened in the woods? We know you liked that, we felt it, Anne said that you’ve always liked it when-**

Eddie rushed to cover the symbiote’s mouth with his hand, accepting the hazard of possibly being bitten by accident. “Yeah, no, I get what you’re saying, V. No need to, uhh, explain.”

**We want to make you feel good, Eddie. Do you want us to make you feel good?**

A jolt of electricity sped its way around his body at the thought of what could come if he said yes. _He really wanted to say yes._ “Later, Love, right now I just want you to hold me, I want to feel you cuddled up against me... ”

 **Of course, Eddie.** They spread themself out like a blanket and settled down, clinging tightly to the man lying underneath him. They nuzzled their head underneath Eddie’s chin, revelling in the warm and fuzzy feeling they were sharing. Eddie relaxed and closed his eyes, cuddling up to his symbiote when Venom licked a wide stripe up Eddie's chest and over his neck, like a dog licking its owner. 

“Wh- what the f-fuck, V?” He sat up abruptly and stared accusingly at Venom who was grinning mischievously up at him. 

**We have claimed you; you are mine.**

“...Thanks.”

**Eddie?**

“Yeah, Love?”

**WE’RE STILL HUNGRY!**


End file.
